The Birth of A Hero
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: Adaptation of Sonic The Hedgehog from the Sega Genesis. Set long before When Worlds Collide, this is the story of Sonic and how he became the hero of Mobius.
1. Chapter 1: The Chaos Begins

**Chapter 1: The Chaos Begins**

In a different universe, one separated by the boundaries of time and space, there is a planet of beauty that stands out upon the solar system it was based upon. The planet Mobius.

In a part of Mobius known as Green Hill, a blue hedgehog was celebrating his 15th birthday with his only surviving family member, his uncle.

"Happy birthday, Sonic," the older hedgehog said as he laid down a platter of chili dogs with birthday candles on them.

"Thanks, Uncle Chuck," Sonic said as he blew them out.

Soon after, Uncle Chuck gave him a present. Inside were red sneakers with a white line in the middle of each.

"Wow, these are some awesome kicks," Sonic said as he put them on.

"These are Power Sneakers. I know you've been having trouble with other shoes because of your speed, so I did some research and made these with the energy of the Power Rings," Uncle Chuck said as Sonic tried them on.

"Power rings?" Sonic asked, never hearing about them.

DISCLAIMER:

The Birth Of A Hero

Chapter 1: The Chaos Begins

"Yes, they are weird artifacts from ancient times that have been recently found. From what I read, they are connected to the legend of the Chaos Emeralds," Uncle Chuck explained.

"Well, I should give these Power Sneakers a try," Sonic said as he ran off. Uncle Chuck went inside the house to rest.

As Sonic ran at fast speeds, he saw many robots in Green Hill.

"Whoa, where'd everyone go?" Sonic asked himself as he kept going. Eventually, a Buzz Bomber would see Sonic and open fire on him.

"What the...," Sonic said as he dodged the blast. He jumped at the robot wasp and did his spin kick, knocking it into a tree and destroying it, releasing a Flicky.

"Whoa, was that Flicky in that robot? What is going on here?" Sonic asked himself as he sped along.

It was a trip that seemed like forever. More robots were seen, including robot piranhas that jumped at Sonic when he crossed bridges, crabs that fired sideways from its pinchers, and ladybug-like robots on a wheel trying to ram him. When he thought he had seen everything, he approached a sign with the portrait of a bald man with an orange mustache giving a sinister smile.

"Who is this creepy, bald man?" Sonic asked as he did a spin dash that knocked the sign off its support. Soon, a giant ring appeared from thin air and Sonic couldn't stop himself from entering.

Soon, the young hedgehog was warped into a strange world. Near him was a blue-colored gem. Sonic grabbed it, and suddenly, he was pulled into a warp.

Sonic woke up to find himself in a strange lab area. He was standing in a teleporter. When he got up and looked at himself, he saw he had the blue gem in his hand.

"Whoa, what is this? I never seen such a jewel before," Sonic said, not knowing that a red fox wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and shoes similar to Sonic's, but in a blue color, was watching.

"A Chaos Emerald? This is a major discovery, my friend," he said smiling as he helped him up.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Joining The Fight

**Chapter 2: Joining the Fight**

The red fox viewed the Chaos Emerald with awe as Sonic was sitting near a table, looking at him weirdly.

"So, you're telling me this is a Chaos Emerald? I actually found it in…some kind of weird world." Sonic said.

"My friend, that weird world you speak of is a Special Zone," the red fox said.

"Special Zone?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Well, Sonic, according to legend, the Chaos Emeralds were sent to these Special Zones. No one knows why, either to protect them from those who would abuse their power, or for some other reason we don't know," the red fox replied.

"Wait, how'd you know my name?" Sonic asked.

"Easy. I saved your Uncle when his shack was being torn apart by a wrecking ball." the red fox said.

"A wrecking ball? What could cause that?" Sonic asked.

"Not what, who, and that who is called Dr. Eggman," the red fox said.

"Dr. Eggman?" Sonic asked as the red fox shows him a picture of him.

"Whoa, a giant talking egg!" Sonic yelled.

"Heh, you got the name right. This human is somehow taking our animal friends and using them as some sort of battery for his Badnick army." the red fox said in disgust.

"So that's why that Flickies came out of them every time I trashed one." Sonic said.

"That is right. If he keeps this up, Mobius will be enslaved within his Eggman Empire," the red fox said with a frown.

"Well, I can't stand here and let him. I'm going back to stop him," Sonic said, entering the teleporter.

"Really? You're awesome. By the way, the name's Jeremy Crimson. My friends were captured by Eggman and taken to various zones," Jeremy said.

"Don't worry, Jeremy, I will free them as well," Sonic said as he left Jeremy with the Chaos Emerald. He was teleported back to Green Hill.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter The Eggman

**Chapter 3: Enter the Eggman**

When Sonic was warped back to Green Hill, he saw the Badniks were swarming the place.

"Whoa, looks like Eggman's been busy," Sonic said as he heard a voice.

"Sonic, can you hear me? Sonic!" Jeremy said through a watch on Sonic's arm.

"Whoa, Jeremy, is that you?" Sonic asked, looking at the device.

"Yeah, it's me. I managed to slip this CommWatch on your wrist before you left. Listen up, Dr. Eggman is near, and he's using that wrecking ball to tear down the trees," Jeremy replied.

"Whoa, that's not cool," Sonic said.

"Indeed. If this keeps up, many Flickies will be homeless, and this place will lose all its beauty," Jeremy said in a worried tone.

"I know how you feel, Jeremy. You saved Uncle Chuck, so I'll fight him. It's the best I can do to pay you back," Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic. Be careful. The rings you collect can be used to protect you," Jeremy said as he logged off.

"Okay, time to stop Eggman," Sonic said as he sped through the area, destroying more Badniks and freeing the animals inside them. When he got to an open field, he saw the damage done: many trees were knocked down and nests were in ruins.

"Okay, now Eggman's asking for a beating," Sonic said with a hit of anger as a weird machine hovered behind him.

"Well, it seems I have a visitor," a man said as Sonic looked behind him. There he saw Dr. Eggman operating a hovercraft.

"So, you're this Dr. Eggman I've been hearing about?" Sonic asked, knowing it was him.

"Eggman?! I take it you're with that red fox jerk and his band of bullies. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest mind of them all!" Dr. Eggman said with a smirk.

"The greatest mind? Come on, it's not that great when you use it for evil things like destroying the environment and enslaving my animal friends," Sonic replied, mocking Eggman.

"Well, same to you, destroying my beautiful creations without even thinking about how they will better Mobius!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

"Yeah, I bet your mother is proud of you, making killer robots powered by using poor animals as a battery source and having them try to kill anyone and anything in sight." Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"That does it, hedgehog! I will end your meddling once and for all!" Dr. Eggman yelled as the wrecking ball was deployed.

"You'll have to catch me first," Sonic said as he started dodging the ball.

As the battle progressed, Jeremy contacted Sonic by the CommWatch.

"Sonic, maybe you can use that wrecking ball to your advantage," Jeremy suggested.

"Good plan, Jeremy," Sonic said as he got on top of the Egg Carrier.

"Hey, get off of my Egg Carrier, you hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

"As you wish, Egghead." Sonic said with a smirk as he got off, the wrecking ball swinging towards Eggman.

"What?" Dr. Eggman said as the wrecking ball hit, knocking the Egg Carrier away and breaking the chain attached to the ball off.

"This isn't over, hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman said as he flew away.

Sonic got to a big egg-like prison and saw a big button on top.

"Well, Egghead made it too easy," Sonic said as he jumped on the button. As it opened, the Flickies flew away as a female squirrel came out. She was dressed in a blue vest and boots, and had dark auburn hair on her head.

"What happened? Who are you?" the squirrel asked as she looked at Sonic.

"Sonic. I'm opening the portal," Jeremy said as a portal opened. Sonic grabbed the squirrel and the two went through the portal.

Back in Knothole, Jeremy saw the squirrel and they both embraced each other in a hug.

"Sally, you're okay," Jeremy said happily.

"Thanks to your new friend. So, who is he?" Sally said, looking at Sonic.

"Name's Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog," Sonic said, doing a little pose.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
